


The Return Of Error!

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [135]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Even a strong monster like Error needs help now and again
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: tales of the unexpected [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	The Return Of Error!

The ERROR gasps lightly- the pain in his ribs burned.

A newcomer on the multiverse, named 'Insert Sans'. Or perhaps not, Insert Sans might have been a protector for a long time now; there was no way to telling unless he did more research.

The ERROR had been out of action for so long, it gave time for many overpowered creatures were able to form. Added to the fact the characters get a power boost when in their own AU as well as plot armour- Error was not doing so well.

It was like when he first left the Anit-Void all over again. Back then he was not the Destroyer of Worlds, he was just some no named Sans that crawled out of the unknown like every other glitch. Going unnoticed for a long time.

At the sight of him they attacked without mercy, wanting him out of this universe- which seemed to belong to Insert Sans the leader of this little gang; the skeleton had friends visiting his universe at the time Error came in- the glitch was struggling to keep up with the younger skeletons.

The thing was, Error did not always delete a universe the moment he stepped into one. He would CHECK it. Study the code in depth before deciding to destroy a universe or not. A lot of work goes into it.

The glitch rose off the icy ground, blood pours from his open wound, covering the painting the white snow with his blue blood- he stares at the monsters surrounding him, all ready to attack.

Suddenly Ink was there.

Error blinks.

He had not seen the artist for a long time, would he even remember his enemy?

The Guardian stood in front of the Destroyer with his back to him, standing in front of the glitch's attackers- he glitched for a moment. Then the artist was calling out to him. But the words were lost over the sound of his own static.

Error growls darkly, he was far too weak to fight against Ink. And this was not how he wanted to make his come back.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick message to his new mate, Nightmare.

Mates were meant to defend each other, having a strong monster like Nightmare at his side meant he would be well protected should anything go wrong. And likewise, he would do the same for him.

A reply came through his phone.

[five minutes. someone blocked the au you are in.]

The ERROR glares at the artist, who was most likely the one to have done this.

"*Hi Error! How have you been?!" Ink greets with joy in his tone; the glitch frowns and looks everywhere, the monsters had just vanished while he was looking away, "You have been gone a time! I've missed playing with you!"

The ERROR did not have enough power to use his magic even to speak. He could see the artist's confusion.

"*Error?" Ink says softly with an expression on his features that the glitch had never seen before, "Are you alright?"

The ERROR growls and pools his magic into his voice.

"*no. i'm dying here." Error snaps at the artist, who quickly came forward, most likely to help him.

The guardian was suddenly smacked back by something, sending him sailing into the air and landing hard on the cold ground.

Turning he sees his mate coming out of the shadows looking ready to kill. The dark creature then wraps his tentacles around the glitch and lift him up- Ink had gotten to his feet in time to see him being taken through a portal of darkness.


End file.
